In Times of need
by Yammaha34
Summary: The Southern Isles attack Arendelle for power, Anna manages to escape with Captain Atton Lark to Corona however Elsa is taken prisoner in her own Castle by King Henrik. Its up to Anna, Atton, Eugene, Rapunzel and Kristoff to get Elsa back and save the Kingdom. Powers are reveled and battles are fought, but what does Henrik have in store for the legendary Snow Queen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Just to clarify, this is not a prequel or Sequel to Anna, Elsa and Vikings? This a different Fanfic even though it has some of the same characters.**

* * *

"Marcus, what's wrong?" Elsa asked the panting guard.

"There…have been r-reports of…ships coming from the South." Marcus replied.

"From which nation?"

"Our scouts are suggesting they come from the Southern Isles my Queen."

"Call the guard, have them form up in the Courtyard. And send someone to ask their business." Elsa had an urgency in her voice now, the Isles had disowned Hans for his actions and even put him to death, but she didn't know if they were even the slightest bit open to listening._ I do hope he hasn't convinced them of something_, the Queen thought.

"What of the port my Lady?"

"Be ready to stop any ships from entering but only on my command. We don't want to provoke them if they are on a diplomatic mission."

"I don't mean to disagree, but they don't look like they want to talk. There are at least five transports and three battleships along with a column of troops coming from the mountains, it's looking like an invasion force."

Elsa sighed, she knew this day would come. Hans, like all his family, had been after power. If there was a way or justifiable reason for them to gain power, they would take it.

"Call Captain Lark. Tell him to come to my personal chambers with a squad of his best men."

"I you don't mind me asking, but why?"

"I need to him protect Anna, and to even get her away if things go badly."

"Of course your Majesty right away!" He turned to carry out her orders.

"Oh, and Marcus?" He stopped, "Please call me Elsa, not my Lady, or my Queen, or anything else. Just Elsa."

"For course…Elsa, but only in private if you don't mind otherwise it just feels wrong."

"If that's what makes you happy."

He left the room with a curt nod. Elsa sat down, her mind alert and ready for action.

Not two months ago had she received a letter from Hans' father claiming that Hans had be executed and condemned the actions of his son, but that's not what she was worried about. She knew Hans had tried to justify his actions, and she knew that he had convinced them to do something stupid before his death. Also, the Queen had not received any definable proof that Hans was indeed killed for his crimes.

Elsa walked out of her office and down the hall to her room, finding Lark and a squad of his men in there.

"Queen Elsa, we are ready for your orders."

"Very well Captain. You are going to protect Anna if we are indeed attacked by the Southern Isles."

"With our lives."

"If the situation demands it, you are to take her and Kristoff away from Arendelle to safety."

"There any particular destination you had in mind?"

"Corona. Our cousin lives there with my aunt and uncle."

"Of course. I do recall your cousin from the coronation."

"Good, give me a minute and I will have a letter ready for you, so you can enter the castle there."

She sat down and pulled out a quill, an inkwell and a piece of paper. On the paper she wrote,

_To the King, Queen and Princess of Corona_

_I write to you under the gravest of circumstances, if you are reading this, it means that Arendelle has been attacked by the Southern Isles. Captain Atton Lark was ordered to bring Princess Anna and Ice Master Kristoff to you if there was cause. I regret that I could not join them, but I was required to stay and protect Arendelle to the best of my ability._

_I hope that by the time this reaches you it is not too late to save Arendelle. We were attacked from the sea and by land, a full scale invasion, an act of war by King Henrik and his twelve sons._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

She signed it and handed it to Atton. She wasn't happy to call on his services, mainly because she had a slight…thing for him and didn't want him to go. He had accompanied her and many occasions on diplomatic missions and outings to the surrounding villages, so much so that they had learned a lot about each other. She could barely stop herself from going with her sister, but knew that her duty as Queen came first before her love life, especially since the only person she ever let in close enough was Anna and thus was reluctant to let the Captain into her heart.

Kai came running up to her room and burst through the door.

"Your majesty! Princess Anna has returned, her and Kristoff seemed to be in quite a hurry."

"Send them in."

Anna came into the room looking a little winded, "Elsa! You're not going to like this but we saw a…"

"Column of soldiers? From the Southern Isles perhaps?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because several ships were sighted containing soldiers and that same column. That is why I called A- Captain Lark to protect you two and get you out of the city if need be."

"Not with-" Anna protested.

"My word is final Anna. There is no wriggle room for you on this one. If you need to escape, I have ordered the Captain to take you to Corona." Elsa finalized.

"And what about you?"

"I will meet you in Corona. Now go, pack some clothes. I will order some supplies for you."

"What if you don't make it out!?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, please. If I don't I make it out, then you're Arendelle's only hope, and if you won't do as I ask as Queen, then do it as sister. I cannot bear the thought of you being gone… I'm only trying to protect you."

Anna relented, "I know you're only trying to protect me, but I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but I can't, I won't take that chance."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Hopefully you won't have to Anna." The sisters embraced. Elsa still wasn't used to physical contact, but she was much more at ease.

* * *

The Kingdom of Corona

"So, Eugene, when are we going to arrive at your surprise?" Rapunzel asked her husband.

"Well, we are just about there." He stopped in a clearing, "here we are."

She opened her eyes to the most a spectacular scene, lanterns were placed on the surrounding trees and a stream lead to a small lake next to a cottage.

"What is this place?"

"Our home for the night. This is best place in the kingdom to see the stars and the night sky."

"I love it!" She hugged him.

"Can't breathe" she released.

"Sorry."

"Oh no!" He coughed, "its fine!"

Later that night, they looked at the stars. Eugene pointed out the constellations that Rapunzel had never seen before, while she showed him the ones she had made up herself in her boredom up in the tower. The laughed and ate and chased each other around until both were so tired they could barely stand.

In bed, she cuddled up and rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair with his hand. He smiled to himself, he loved her so much, and had no doubts that she felt the same. She was fast asleep within minutes of resting against the Prince, it took longer for him due to her loud snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Elsa summoned a large snow monster to fight the oncoming column. She had already created three and was hoping they could hold of the enemy until the sea attack was repelled. The emissary they had sent had returned hours beforehand, minus a head. He Queen had immediately sent messages to her allies in the other kingdoms informing them of this development, but she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Elsa?" Anna called from the courtyard, "we'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure" she shouted back.

"Look, I know you only did it by accident, but what about a large snow storm? It should slow them down at least."

"If I do that, then I want you out of the city and on your way to Corona…"

"What about you?"

Elsa, ran down to her sister, "I will have to stay and maintain the storm until all is lost. I'm sorry Anna, but I can't leave, not now."

"I understand. Just don't die, alright? I already lost you once, I don't want it happening again."

"I promise." She hugged Anna tightly, "I'll create the storm behind you and make sure it can cover your escape."

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Anna. Now go, before it's too late."

"I can't Elsa, I just can't."

"Look at me Anna, I'll be fine, go to Captain Lark and leave, and don't look back. We will make it through this. I swear it."

Anna forced herself over to the Captain waiting by the stables, and without looking back got on her horse and left with the rest of the small party. Be safe, Elsa thought as she watched her sister and the others ride across the fjord on a small ice bridge the Queen had created. Ordering the people of Arendelle inside the castle, she started and ice storm, making sure that the roughest of it was near the ships.

Ice bergs appeared instantly hitting some ships and putting them out if action. She could hear the sounds of battle raging from across the palace, it was already dying down and she hoped it was her creations that had won. She was wrong. Turning she saw no sign of her monsters but rather the soldiers forcing the gate open, so she did the only thing she knew she could do, freeze the kingdom.

Elsa let her fear take over, letting spread around her and freeze the fjords in ice and made the storm stronger than ever. Taking a look at the ships, she saw the men from them continue on foot, some of them would fall, and many would be out of action, but they would still take Arendelle.

A voice could be heard just over the noise of the storm, yelling "no harm is to come to the Queen!"

Elsa knew this was it but was determined to go down fighting. She summoned ice weapons, a sword and shield, and began to engage the soldiers. The Queen cut many down, but didn't see one sneak up from behind. He restrained her, just, and before she could use her ice magic, they used some sort of cuffs that prevented the use of magical abilities. The storm cut out since it required a constant connection to the queen to continue. They hauled her off to meet King Henrik of the Southern isles.

* * *

Anna

They were already several miles away from Arendelle, but they could still she the storm clearly.

"Don't worry ma'am" Atton said to Anna, sensing her worry, "hopefully this will have been an unnecessary trip."

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wro-" she stopped when she turned again to look at the storm, "Elsa! The storms stopped, and look, there" she pointed to the ships were firmly stuck in the ice.

"Oh my god." Kristoff said, looking at were Anna was pointing.

"Olaf? What can you see?" The snowman grabbed and icicle and looked through it like a telescope.

"It looks like they're dragging someone form the castle, it's Elsa! They have Elsa!"

"Then why is the storm not continuing?" Atton asked.

"Well, there's something on her wrists, and it's glowing."

"Magic binders." Atton spat, "they must have gotten them off the black market. Damn scoundrels."

"We have to get to Corona!" Anna said.

"Your right Princess. Come on, we need to get to Ricksten, and fast." Atton agreed.

"It's half a day's ride-" Kristoff interjected

"Look Ice Master, if we ride like the wind, we can get there in a matter of hours."

"What are we doing waiting around then?" Anna asked, "Let's go!"

"Yes, let's go."

Three Hours Later

Atton argued with the dock master. There were no ships available to Corona and the dock master would believe that Atton was protecting the princess. After about a half hour of waiting, Anna finally got up and walked over to the pair, where some guards were getting ready to restrain the Captain.

"I don't care who you think your protecting, as I have not received word of any attack on Arendelle I have a right mind to arrest you." The dock master yelled.

"If the princess dies because of you and your stupidity…"

"Captain. Let me handle this." Anna said, she pulled the hood from her face.

"So dock master, you are going to give us a ship so that I can get to my cousin in Corona or when Arendelle is liberated, I will have you arrested."

"Princess Anna?" The Dock master bowed, "My apologies, I didn't believe the good Captain here as he didn't have a letter from the Queen. But since you're here…."

Anna just glared at him, a look at which she had been perfecting over the past few weeks.

"So, how big do you want the ship?"

* * *

Elsa's POV

I hated Hans, I hate his family even more. These binders were inhibiting the use of my magic, and I didn't want to know what Henrik wanted from me. Normally he would just kill the monarchs of invaded territories, so it made me wonder.

I missed Anna already, I knew she was safe and on her way to Corona by now but my mind kept thinking of could have happened if they got caught. And Atton! I missed his cropped black hair, his broad yet comforting shoulders, and his piercing green eyes! Oh his eyes! He's a few inches taller than me, and stronger to. No Elsa, you can't be with him. You just can't, oh but we've gotten to know each other so well and I miss his gruff but gentle voice, and the short stubble on his face.

Get it together Elsa, you can survive this, you can and you will, without _him_.

* * *

Atton's POV

I've been careful who I let into my soul, oh so very careful. But it seems I may have let the Queen in just a little. The last time I let someone in, they got killed because of me, taken away from me! I let the Queen in, and now she's gone to. From the moment I saw her, I knew I would do something stupid like let her in. I have spent years locking people out of my life, keeping them safe from what I can do and those who wish to kill me.

This is different. I thought I had finally found someone to get to know, and perhaps let into my stone heart. I let her in, I let her see a bit of the old me, the me that I had locked away from prying eyes. I let myself feel foe her, and now I was here, protecting Anna when I should have been protecting Elsa!

"Atton." A feminine voice said from behind me.

We were alone on the ship. It was a small merchant's vessel. The owner had been arrested that morning and convicted of something. I hadn't paid attention to the reason.

"Princess Anna? Can I help you?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Back in Arendelle, you looked at Elsa the way Kristoff looks at me. He doesn't know that I notice."

"And how does he look at you?"

"With longing. He does so every time he has to check on the ice harvesters, he wants to be with me but he can't until he's back."

"You said I look at your sister that way."

"Yes, you long to be with her but you can't for some reason."

"You're right, I do want to be with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way. I'm not used to…" I trailed off, I was about to pour my heart out to the person I had to protect, is that bad though?

"To letting people in?" My eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"You act similarly when you're around each other. Elsa is still have trouble letting people in, it seems to me that you are too."

"I never let her in completely. There are things that no-one else knows. She has ice powers, I have powers of my own Anna."

"Are your powers the reason you shut people out?"

"Yes."


End file.
